The following is a discussion of relevant art pertaining to RNAi. The discussion is provided only for understanding of the invention that follows. The summary is not an admission that any of the work described below is prior art to the claimed invention.
RNA interference refers to the process of sequence-specific post-transcriptional gene silencing in animals mediated by short interfering RNAs (siRNAs) (Zamore et al., 2000, Cell, 101, 25-33; Fire et al., 1998, Nature, 391, 806; Hamilton et al., 1999, Science, 286, 950-951; Lin et al., 1999, Nature, 402, 128-129; Sharp, 1999, Genes & Dev., 13:139-141; and Strauss, 1999, Science, 286, 886). The corresponding process in plants (Heifetz et al., International PCT Publication No. WO 99/61631) is commonly referred to as post-transcriptional gene silencing or RNA silencing and is also referred to as quelling in fungi. The process of post-transcriptional gene silencing is thought to be an evolutionarily-conserved cellular defense mechanism used to prevent the expression of foreign genes and is commonly shared by diverse flora and phyla (Fire et al., 1999, Trends Genet., 15, 358). Such protection from foreign gene expression may have evolved in response to the production of double-stranded RNAs (dsRNAs) derived from viral infection or from the random integration of transposon elements into a host genome via a cellular response that specifically destroys homologous single-stranded RNA or viral genomic RNA. The presence of dsRNA in cells triggers the RNAi response through a mechanism that has yet to be fully characterized. This mechanism appears to be different from other known mechanisms involving double-stranded RNA-specific ribonucleases, such as the interferon response that results from dsRNA-mediated activation of protein kinase PKR and 2′,5′-oligoadenylate synthetase resulting in non-specific cleavage of mRNA by ribonuclease L (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,107,094; 5,898,031; Clemens et al., 1997, J. Interferon & Cytokine Res., 17, 503-524; Adah et al., 2001, Curr. Med. Chem., 8, 1189).
The presence of long dsRNAs in cells stimulates the activity of a ribonuclease III enzyme referred to as dicer (Bass, 2000, Cell, 101, 235; Zamore et al., 2000, Cell, 101, 25-33; Hammond et al., 2000, Nature, 404, 293). Dicer is involved in the processing of the dsRNA into short pieces of dsRNA known as short interfering RNAs (siRNAs) (Zamore et al., 2000, Cell, 101, 25-33; Bass, 2000, Cell, 101; 235; Berstein et al., 2001, Nature, 409, 363). Short interfering RNAs derived from dicer activity are typically about 21 to about 23 nucleotides in length and comprise about 19 base pair duplexes (Zamore et al., 2000, Cell, 101, 25-33; Elbashir et al., 2001, Genes Dev., 15, 188). Dicer has also been implicated in the excision of 21- and 22-nucleotide small temporal RNAs (stRNAs) from precursor RNA of conserved structure that are implicated in translational control (Hutvagner et al., 2001, Science, 293, 834). The RNAi response also features an endonuclease complex, commonly referred to as an RNA-induced silencing complex (RISC), which mediates cleavage of single-stranded RNA having sequence complementary to the antisense strand of the siRNA duplex. Cleavage of the target RNA takes place in the middle of the region complementary to the antisense strand of the siRNA duplex (Elbashir et al., 2001, Genes Dev., 15, 188).
RNAi has been studied in a variety of systems. Fire et al., 1998, Nature, 391, 806, were the first to observe RNAi in C. elegans. Bahramian and Zarbl, 1999, Molecular and Cellular Biology, 19, 274-283 and Wianny and Goetz, 1999, Nature Cell Biol., 2, 70, describe RNAi mediated by dsRNA in mammalian systems. Hammond et al., 2000, Nature, 404, 293, describe RNAi in Drosophila cells transfected with dsRNA. Elbashir et al., 2001, Nature, 411, 494 and Tuschl et al., International PCT Publication No. WO 01/75164, describe RNAi induced by introduction of duplexes of synthetic 21-nucleotide RNAs in cultured mammalian cells including human embryonic kidney and HeLa cells. Recent work in Drosophila embryonic lysates (Elbashir et al., 2001, EMBO J., 20, 6877 and Tuschl et al., International PCT Publication No. WO 01/75164) has revealed certain requirements for siRNA length, structure, chemical composition, and sequence that are essential to mediate efficient RNAi activity. These studies have shown that 21-nucleotide siRNA duplexes are most active when containing 3′-terminal dinucleotide overhangs. Furthermore, complete substitution of one or both siRNA strands with 2′-deoxy (2′-H) or 2′-O-methyl nucleotides abolishes RNAi activity, whereas substitution of the 3′-terminal siRNA overhang nucleotides with 2′-deoxy nucleotides (2′-H) was shown to be tolerated. Single mismatch sequences in the center of the siRNA duplex were also shown to abolish RNAi activity. In addition, these studies also indicate that the position of the cleavage site in the target RNA is defined by the 5′-end of the siRNA guide sequence rather than the 3′-end of the guide sequence (Elbashir et al., 2001, EMBO J., 20, 6877). Other studies have indicated that a 5′-phosphate on the target-complementary strand of an siRNA duplex is required for siRNA activity and that ATP is utilized to maintain the 5′-phosphate moiety on the siRNA (Nykanen et al., 2001, Cell, 107, 309).
Studies have shown that replacing the 3′-terminal nucleotide overhanging segments of a 21-mer siRNA duplex having two-nucleotide 3′-overhangs with deoxyribonucleotides does not have an adverse effect on RNAi activity. Replacing up to four nucleotides on each end of the siRNA with deoxyribonucleotides has been reported to be well tolerated, whereas complete substitution with deoxyribonucleotides results in no RNAi activity (Elbashir et al., 2001, EMBO J., 20, 6877 and Tuschl et al., International PCT Publication No. WO 01/75164). In addition, Elbashir et al., supra, also report that substitution of siRNA with 2′-O-methyl nucleotides completely abolishes RNAi activity. Li et al., International PCT Publication No. WO 00/44914, and Beach et al., International PCT Publication No. WO 01/68836 preliminarily suggest that siRNA may include modifications to either the phosphate-sugar backbone or the nucleoside to include at least one of a nitrogen or sulfur heteroatom, however, neither application postulates to what extent such modifications would be tolerated in siRNA molecules, nor provides any further guidance or examples of such modified siRNA. Kreutzer et al., Canadian Patent Application No. 2,359,180, also describe certain chemical modifications for use in dsRNA constructs in order to counteract activation of double-stranded RNA-dependent protein kinase PKR, specifically 2′-amino or 2′-O-methyl nucleotides, and nucleotides containing a 2′-O or 4′-C methylene bridge. However, Kreutzer et al. similarly fails to provide examples or guidance as to what extent these modifications would be tolerated in dsRNA molecules.
Parrish et al., 2000, Molecular Cell, 6, 1077-1087, tested certain chemical modifications targeting the unc-22 gene in C. elegans using long (>25 nt) siRNA transcripts. The authors describe the introduction of thiophosphate residues into these siRNA transcripts by incorporating thiophosphate nucleotide analogs with T7 and T3 RNA polymerase and observed that RNAs with two phosphorothioate modified bases also had substantial decreases in effectiveness as RNAi. Further, Parrish et al. reported that phosphorothioate modification of more than two residues greatly destabilized the RNAs in vitro such that interference activities could not be assayed. Id. at 1081. The authors also tested certain modifications at the 2′-position of the nucleotide sugar in the long siRNA transcripts and found that substituting deoxynucleotides for ribonucleotides produced a substantial decrease in interference activity, especially in the case of Uridine to Thymidine and/or Cytidine to deoxy-Cytidine substitutions. Id. In addition, the authors tested certain base modifications, including substituting, in sense and antisense strands of the siRNA, 4-thiouracil, 5-bromouracil, 5-iodouracil, and 3-(aminoallyl)uracil for uracil, and inosine for guanosine. Whereas 4-thiouracil and 5-bromouracil substitution appeared to be tolerated, Parrish reported that inosine produced a substantial decrease in interference activity when incorporated in either strand. Parrish also reported that incorporation of 5-iodouracil and 3-(aminoallyl)uracil in the antisense strand resulted in a substantial decrease in RNAi activity as well.
The use of longer dsRNA has been described. For example, Beach et al., International PCT Publication No. WO 01/68836, describes specific methods for attenuating gene expression using endogenously-derived dsRNA. Tuschl et al., International PCT Publication No. WO 01/75164, describe a Drosophila in vitro RNAi system and the use of specific siRNA molecules for certain functional genomic and certain therapeutic applications; although Tuschl, 2001, Chem. Biochem., 2, 239-245, doubts that RNAi can be used to cure genetic diseases or viral infection due to the danger of activating interferon response. Li et al., International PCT Publication No. WO 00/44914, describe the use of specific long (141 bp-488 bp) enzymatically synthesized or vector expressed dsRNAs for attenuating the expression of certain target genes. Zernicka-Goetz et al., International PCT Publication No. WO 01/36646, describe certain methods for inhibiting the expression of particular genes in mammalian cells using certain long (550 bp-714 bp), enzymatically synthesized or vector expressed dsRNA molecules. Fire et al., International PCT Publication No. WO 99/32619, describe particular methods for introducing certain long dsRNA molecules into cells for use in inhibiting gene expression in nematodes. Plaetinck et al., International PCT Publication No. WO 00/01846, describe certain methods for identifying specific genes responsible for conferring a particular phenotype in a cell using specific long dsRNA molecules. Mello et al., International PCT Publication No. WO 01/29058, describe the identification of specific genes involved in dsRNA-mediated RNAi. Pachuck et al., International PCT Publication No. WO 00/63364, describe certain long (at least 200 nucleotide) dsRNA constructs. Deschamps Depaillette et al., International PCT Publication No. WO 99/07409, describe specific compositions consisting of particular dsRNA molecules combined with certain anti-viral agents. Waterhouse et al., International PCT Publication No. 99/53050 and 1998, PNAS, 95, 13959-13964, describe certain methods for decreasing the phenotypic expression of a nucleic acid in plant cells using certain dsRNAs. Driscoll et al., International PCT Publication No. WO 01/49844, describe specific DNA expression constructs for use in facilitating gene silencing in targeted organisms.
Others have reported on various RNAi and gene-silencing systems. For example, Parrish et al., 2000, Molecular Cell, 6, 1077-1087, describe specific chemically modified dsRNA constructs targeting the unc-22 gene of C. elegans. Grossniklaus, International PCT Publication No. WO 01/38551, describes certain methods for regulating polycomb gene expression in plants using certain dsRNAs. Churikov et al., International PCT Publication No. WO 01/42443, describe certain methods for modifying genetic characteristics of an organism using certain dsRNAs. Cogoni et al., International PCT Publication No. WO 01/53475, describe certain methods for isolating a Neurospora silencing gene and uses thereof. Reed et al., International PCT Publication No. WO 01/68836, describe certain methods for gene silencing in plants. Honer et al., International PCT Publication No. WO 01/70944, describe certain methods of drug screening using transgenic nematodes as Parkinson's Disease models using certain dsRNAs. Deak et al., International PCT Publication No. WO 01/72774, describe certain Drosophila-derived gene products that may be related to RNAi in Drosophila. Arndt et al., International PCT Publication No. WO 01/92513 describe certain methods for mediating gene suppression by using factors that enhance RNAi. Tuschl et al., International PCT Publication No. WO 02/44321, describe certain synthetic siRNA constructs. Pachuk et al., International PCT Publication No. WO 00/63364, and Satishchandran et al., International PCT Publication No. WO 01/04313, describe certain methods and compositions for inhibiting the function of certain polynucleotide sequences using certain long (over 250 bp), vector expressed dsRNAs. Echeverri et al., International PCT Publication No. WO 02/38805, describe certain C. elegans genes identified via RNAi. Kreutzer et al., International PCT Publications Nos. WO 02/055692, WO 02/055693, and EP 1144623 B1 describes certain methods for inhibiting gene expression using dsRNA. Graham et al., International PCT Publications Nos. WO 99/49029 and WO 01/70949, and AU 4037501 describe certain vector expressed siRNA molecules. Fire et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,506,559, describe certain methods for inhibiting gene expression in vitro using certain long dsRNA (299 bp-1033 bp) constructs that mediate RNAi. Martinez et al., 2002, Cell, 110, 563-574, describe certain single-stranded siRNA constructs, including certain 5′-phosphorylated single-stranded siRNAs that mediate RNA interference in HeLa cells. Harborth et al., 2003, Antisense & Nucleic Acid Drug Development, 13, 83-105, describe certain chemically and structurally modified siRNA molecules. Chiu and Rana, 2003, RNA, 9, 1034-1048, describe certain chemically and structurally modified siRNA molecules. Woolf et al., International PCT Publication Nos. WO 03/064626 and WO 03/064625 describe certain chemically modified dsRNA constructs.